


Camera Shy

by protectginozasquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi cannot technology, Fluff, M/M, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: Kuroo Testurou's vlog subscribers really want to meet his boyfriend, but Sawamura Daichi doesn't feel ready for the big screen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [culaccino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/culaccino/gifts).



> i'm in kurodai hell, save me
> 
> (dedicated to my favorite kurodai fanatic, whose idea this actually was)

“Daichiiiiiii,” Kuroo called, winking at the camera screen in front of him. 

“No,” came a calm, firm voice from the next room over. 

“I didn't even say anything!”

“You didn't have to!”

Kuroo looked at the camera, dejected. “I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen, once again, my dearest boyfriend has decided he isn't meant for the camera,” he leaned in, dropping his voice, “he's wrong of course. We'll try again next time! Don't forget to like, comment and subscribe!” 

He clicked the recording button off as he waved. It was strange to him still that this is what he did. This whole vlogging thing had started innocently enough. It started with a video game, actually. Well, many video games. All of which Kuroo lost. To Kenma. He had started videoing them playing games. 

_“We love you Testu, but we’re tired of watching you lose!”_

_“It’s no fun watching you fail, but you’re so funny! Try vlogging maybe??? <333”_

Kenma had seemed happy with this development. “You should try it. It’s boring to play with you anyway.” 

And so it was that somehow Kuroo Testurou became a vlogger. 

His positively technologically un-savvy boyfriend, Sawamura Daichi, found it mildly amusing, but mostly just seem confused by the whole thing. 

“It’s like blogging, but you video it,” Kuroo said over breakfast once. 

“I just don’t understand blogging,” Daichi answered before taking a bite of his toast. He chewed it thoughtfully. Kuroo let silence hang comfortably between them. He could always tell when Daichi had more to say. Not many people let Daichi fully process things, and it had always saddened Kuroo, even when they were young, stupid high school kids. Daichi let everyone else speak their mind and reserved little air time for himself. 

For the duration of their relationship, Kuroo tried to be committed to letting Daichi have his space to speak. 

“I mean, isn’t living your life interesting enough?” Daichi finally asked. 

“Hmm,” Kuroo sipped his coffee, equally as thoughtful. He appreciated Daichi’s perspective on things. “Maybe. But I like sharing my life, too. Our life, really,” he winked teasingly, although the cheesy sentiment was sincere. 

“Oh god,” Daichi actually put his toast down to put his head in his hands, “you meant that. You sap.” 

“I d-didn’t,” Kuroo spluttered, suddenly embarrassed of himself. “I mean, I did, but-” 

Daichi laughed, long and hard. Kuroo would never tire of it. He decided that he would spill out all the sap he had in his heart if he could hear Daichi’s laugh over and over again. 

+++

“Daichi thinks it’s weird,” Kuroo said as he scrolled through his channel. This whole thing had been going for a little over a month now, and he was starting to get the hang out it. He released weekly videos, detailing his life and rather dull activities, but somehow, his following grew quickly. 

“I’m just glad I don’t have to pretend to put up a fight playing video games with you anymore,” Kenma said, apparently entirely unconcerned with what Daichi thought about it. 

“Kenma, I’m wounded!” Kuroo said, hurt. He could hear Daichi snickering from the hallway. “And I don’t need any sass from _you_ ,” he called, “you’re an old man who avoids the internet at all costs.” 

“Not at all costs, Kuroo,” Daichi poked his head into the computer room. Kuroo tried not to smile as widely as he wanted to. Daichi looked as good as ever in a plain white undershirt and his sweats. He had just showered after arriving at home from the gym. His short hair was halfway dry and he probably smelled of his fresh aftershave. It was positively illegal to look so good in sweats, Kuroo determined. 

“Gross,” Kenma muttered, and Kuroo felt himself go pink. 

“What?” Daichi said, cocking his head to one side, truly confused.

“Nothing!” Kuroo choked out, a little too quickly. Daichi crossed his arms over his chest, a skeptical glint in his eyes. “You,” Kuroo said quietly in answer to the stare, “l-look nice.” 

Daichi laughed, low and melodic and perfect. “I’m just in my sweats. You’re easy to impress.” 

“Should I see myself out?” Kenma piped up dryly without taking his eyes off his game. 

“Not at all,” Daichi turned to leave, padding down the hallway. “I’m about to make dinner. You should stay, Kenma.” 

“Sure, Daichi-san,” Kenma called after him. “You look stupid,” he added, turning to Kuroo. 

“I don’t care,” Kuroo answered, and he didn’t. 

Dinner was as delicious as ever. Even Kenma commented on how good it tasted. Daichi seemed to take that as more of a compliment than anything Kuroo ever said which, Kuroo decided, was fair. 

After bidding goodbye to Kenma and cleaning up the dishes, Kuroo was looking through comments from his subscribers on his laptop on their couch in the living room. Smells from dinner permeated the air and the heater’s warmth made Kuroo feel perfectly at home. Daichi plopped down next to him with a book. 

“How old fashioned.” 

Daichi huffed in response, but rested his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo happily resituated himself to make Daichi more comfortable. He turned to press a kiss to Daichi’s head before busying himself with his computer. 

“You're a dork,” Daichi said with a glance at Kuroo’s laptop after they had been sitting comfortably for a while. 

“They love me,” Kuroo said, turning his nose up as though offended. 

“I see,” Daichi answered noncommittally. 

“They would love to meet you, you know.” 

“No.” 

“But Dai-”

“No.” 

It only escalated from there. It was bound to, really. If Kuroo was honest about it, a part of him really deep down was a teensy bit hurt that Daichi wouldn’t humor him in this. So he decided to be a mature adult about it, and wind Daichi up. 

Besides, his subscribers really had been insisting that they meet Daichi. 

_“He must be dreamy if he has been with you for so long, Kuroo-san!”_

_“He cooks for you, I bet he’s hot, too! You have to show him to us, it’s only fair!”_

“Dai, this one’s important!” Kuroo called from the office one day as he was recording. 

“Oh?” Daichi answered, clearly unimpressed. 

“Oh yes. One of my lovely subscribers,” he punctuated it flirtatiously, “says you’re such a tease. Well they wouldn’t be entirely wrong there~” he winked suggestively at the camera. 

“KUROO,” Daichi yelled from the bedroom. 

“Ohohohoho, ladies and gentlemen, we’re riling him up.” 

“I swear to God Kuroo…” 

“Why don’t you come in here and tell me how you feel?” 

“I’m not falling for that,” Daichi sounded annoyed, but Kuroo could hear the good-natured quirk in the tone, could imagine the corners of his cheeks turned up. 

Kuroo had a master plan of how to get Daichi on the channel, whether he liked it or not. He really tried to put it off because, you know, he was a good boyfriend who never messed with his partner and only acted nicely the way he should. But really, it was only a matter of time before Kuroo gave in. He wanted it so badly. 

“You all have to be extra good and quiet,” he mock-whispered, although his voice was definitely lower than normal. Of course, it's not like an inanimate camera would actually spoil it, but he was going for as dramatic of an effect as possible. It was his natural charisma that seemed to draw such a large online following. 

He cleared his throat. “Could you bring me a glass of water, Dai?” Okay, so it wasn’t a master plan. But for some reason, he was entirely convinced it would work. 

“Are you doing one of your lame videos?” 

Kuroo turned and gave the camera a wink as he called back. “I know how much you don’t want to be on screen, so of course not.” 

“You promise?” 

“I promise, babe,” Kuroo kept the smirk up, but was genuinely starting to feel a little bit bad. He didn’t like breaking promises. 

Daichi came into the office with a soft smile, glass of water in hand, and glanced warily at the camera. The not master plan was working. 

“See, the red light is off,” Kuroo said nonchalantly. “It’s not recording.” This was, of course, a lie. Kuroo’s camera didn’t have a light to indicate when it was recording, but Daichi had no way of knowing this, of course. 

“Fine,” Daichi replied gently before placing the glass on Kuroo’s desk. 

“Dai, you’re so sweet.” 

“What’s with you today?” Daichi reached a hand to ruffle Kuroo’s hair. Kuroo hummed, easing into the contact. 

Daichi leaned down to kiss him, lingering but not too long. “I’m going to make something to eat. I’ll call you when it’s ready.” 

As Daichi left the office, Kuroo blew a kiss at the camera before shutting the recording off. 

Daichi wouldn’t really mind, if he managed to find out, right? It was completely harmless, Kuroo convinced himself. 

+++

The way Daichi closed the door sharply behind him when he arrived home should have been Kuroo’s first clue. 

“Hey,” he said, a bit tentatively, “babe, how was your day?” 

Daichi was glowering. Actually. Truly. Glowering. The full-on, angry captain glare that was mostly reserved for Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou, way back in the day. This was not a glare that Kuroo was pleased to see trained on himself. 

“I saw Bokuto today.” 

That couldn’t be good. Bokuto watched Kuroo’s channel regularly, like the supportive best friend that he was. 

Unfortunately, he definitely wouldn’t have taken all the warnings to “keep it a secret from Daichi” seriously, since, like a (maybe) reasonable person, he would have assumed that Daichi would eventually be in on the whole thing. Which Kuroo planned on him being. Eventually. Like, years down the road. 

“He mentioned something interesting,” a vein was popping in Daichi’s forehead. 

“Babe,” Kuroo said weakly, “you look a little tense. Maybe you should sit down?” 

“How could you embarrass me like that on the… internet?!” 

Kuroo went pink. “I, uh, I,” he spluttered, “I can explain-”

“Oh, you can, can you?” Daichi put his hands on his hips, his own face turning pink as well. 

“You’re… you’re everything to me and I talk about you so much and I thought it would be cute and it was cute do you know I have adorable footage of your face that I can watch anytime I want to-” 

“We live together. You can see my face whenever you want to,” Daichi said it with a little snap, but Kuroo could see his forehead relaxing. 

“But it’s not the same!” Kuroo said, opting to go overboard with it. He felt this way, anyhow, it’s not like he was hiding anything. 

“You’d rather watch a recording of me?” 

“You’re missing the point!” 

Daichi crossed his arms over his chest. “Go on.”

“Dai… I love you. You're my world. I just wanted to share that.”

Daichi was still scowling, but Kuroo could see the corners of his mouth twitch. 

“You're ridiculous,” Daichi finally said with a long-suffering sigh. “But I love you too.”

“Are you… not mad?”

Daichi’s eyebrow twitched. “Don't push your luck.”

A few days later Daichi nervously asked Kuroo if he could be on the channel again. 

“I have to set the record straight!”

“Oh yeah? And what record is that? Hopefully not the record that you're actually, you know, straight,” Kuroo poked him. 

“Not that!” he sputtered. “All these, um, what do you call them? People?” 

“Subscribers?” 

“Yeah, all of them, they must think I’m such a loser that I would fall for a lame trick like that! Plus they must think we’re some kind of,” he turned very red, “exhibitionists or something-” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, babe,” Kuroo worked very hard not to burst into laughter, “I really don’t think that’s going to be a problem.” 

“But we, um, we…” 

“Kissed?” 

“Y-yeah.” 

“Oooooooooh, so scandalous! Kissing your long-term partner! On the lips, even!” 

“Kuroo!” 

“I tease, I tease,” Kuroo softened his gaze, “I’m sorry I made you feel uncomfortable.” 

“Geez, stop apologizing," Daichi scratched the back of his neck the way he always did when he felt awkward, "I forgave you, remember? Now are you going to let me on the damn thing again or what?” 

Kuroo felt something warm bloom in his chest. His favorite thing in the entire world was sharing things with Daichi. Doing things with Daichi. This was no different. 

“Anything for you, babe.” 

+++

“Since his appearance was such a hit last time-” Daichi elbowed him roughly. “Ow, Dai, come on, cooperate!” 

“Fine.” 

“Ahem,” Kuroo began again, reaching out to recenter the camera, “since he was such a hit, and because I love him so very much, I decided maybe it was unfair of me to trick Daichi like that, so I, right now, am going to formally apologize.” Kuroo turned to incline his head slightly. “I’m sorry, my love.”

“Oi, Kuroo,” Daichi said good-naturedly, placing a finger under Kuroo’s chin and lifting it up, “you’re embarrassing me again.” 

Kuroo felt himself flush a little, winked at Daichi and turned back to the camera. 

“See, ladies and gents, isn’t he simply the best?” 

In his periphery, Kuroo could see Daichi beaming, and all was well. “Now, let’s get down to our normal update, shall we?”


End file.
